fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Crommerlin
Crommerlin Emeline Garvins She gives her name to Calibre and shows them that she is human and she can fight. She assumes to have powers like Calibre in which she fears that Calibre is upset that she is more powerful than they are. She is also falling in love with Marcus Ramsay when they were little kids. Is her name real? Crommerlin is supposed to be real name, but isn't it? Crommerlin She does not reveal her actual powers to the Calibre in an order to keep her secret from the Calibre. She has green hairs and gives the Calibre some puzzles that she is not human. Caliber She has kept her powers secret in the past because she could have done the right thing in an order to give a reason why she does it. She does not know that she is doing the right thing to keep her powers secret. She is only the one remaining among the Calibre who saw all the dead members of Calibre that hurts her the most. She wants to know who did this to Calibre. She does not know that is her father's action. She decides to try to save the Calibre, but fails. Crommerlin again Caliber is no more and almost killed by her father. This gives Crommerlin the nightmare and realization that she is going to face her father and deciding to kill her father immediately without realizing that she just finds the sword, Excalibur with her. She just saves the Calibre and Calibur as well in which confuses her the most. She realizes that is her father, the one who would have destroyed the future and people at one time. Zemo under the government faced Calibre The Zemo directly orders the doctor to leave the Europe and need to meet the finances in which he needs to end the team because of his pell grant with his works under the same government. This gives the Calibre a lot of upsets to know that their leader is truly a betrayer after all. The Zemo has asked him to bring his works to the government, but he tells the Zemo that is bad idea to bring them back because it is restricted. the Zemo apologizes that they could do nothing, but the government wanted it so badly. The Zemo gets the call from the director of the US government and tells him that he needs to follow an order that the Zemo does not understand the codes. He realizes that he has to do it. He pushes the button in which shocks the Doc Alfriends by yelling at him not to to do that. He released the robots again. The robots threatened the lives of Calibre and the Zemo. Vogue Woman almost died from one of those powerful robots with highly artificial intelligences and knocked out when two Calibre members fell in Vogue Woman's hands. Crommerlin shows the displays of her magical powers against the robots and saves some of the Calibre, deciding to teleport them to the safety. Everyone is shocked to see a human Emeline Garvins revealing herself to have magical powers in which she never show anyone that she has it. This worries her to wonder what her future would be any different from her past happenstances. Damage Control Everyone in the world including the Zemo and Xia believing that Calibre is all dead. Calibre is not dead yet. They do not honor the Calibre because of their traitorous leader. They decided to change the name--Damage Control for themselves. However, Jessica Ramonda Martin questions Emelin Garvins whether if she is Crommerlin or someone else because she remembers seeing Emeline Garvins changing and disappearing, then Crommerlin reappearing to save her boyfriend. She asks Emeline Garvins where is Crommerlin. Then she goes back, then she changes to Crommerlin. Jessica asks Crommerlin where is Emeline Garvins and tells her to tell Emeline Garvins to come with her now. Crommerlin admits that she is the same one to Jessica. Jessica tells Crommerlin that is no big deal. Crommerlin knows what Jessica meant by this. Calibre were angry at some members who did not reveal their real identification in a despite of some of them showing their true identify for these past years. Then the Calibre forgives some of them including Crommerlin. Revengeful Crommerlin against the Zemo The Damage Control wants Crommerlin to go alone first and then some of them will come next. She agrees with them, willingly takes that place in an order to face the Zemo with her anger. She magically teleported some of the Zemo, but she is almost shot many times by the Order under the Jennifer Corley. She angrily tells the Zemo to consider this trust between the Zemo and Calibre is broken forever. The Zemo tells her, "Why do you have any problems with us for Calibre and you are not even a member of Calibre?" Crommerlin tells the ZEmo to ask these doctors to identify her when she transforms back to her human form--Emeline Garvins. They are shocked to see the real Emeline Garvins and tell the Zemo that she is alive among the Calibre. However, M-10 wanted to quit the Zemo by telling them that Emeline Garvins is her sister in which gives Emeline Garvins a confusion. The Zemo can not afford to lose M-10 as if they realize the rules that they have to follow the government or walk off from the government. M-10 wants to fight against the government because everything is not quite right from the beginning by now in what government told us to do that in which is not supposed to be there. Category:Character Category:Living People